


A Trust Exercise

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Hale Family, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Banter, Established Relationship, Intimacy, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Romance, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Joseph could turn something as kinky as anal fisting into a trust exercise for intimacy development.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trust Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested: Joseph (Papa Hale)/Stiles & fisting. 
> 
> I went for an intimacy exploration with this prompt, Nonnie, so I hope you enjoy how it turned out!

The instructions on the box of douche are easy to follow. It can’t possibly be worse than the enema kit that Stiles used a few hours ago, either, so that’s something positive, too. This douche is a shallow one, just making sure he’s super clean before things get shoved up his ass, but he still feels a little anxious now that it’s time to use it. There are noises coming from the bedroom, which means Joseph’s finished cleaning up after dinner and loading the dishwasher. Stiles can’t put this off any longer, so he opens the box and focuses on getting this done. Before he can start, the door creaks open, and Joseph looks in.

“Can I hop in the shower while you do that? I didn’t want to just barge in like usual if that makes you self-conscious or something.” Joseph steps inside and runs his fingers through his shaggy hair. “I still smell like stain and sweat, which isn’t the most scintillating aroma to mix with sex scents.”

“See, this is why you should have showered before dinner,” Stiles says, clucking his tongue in a disapproving way. “You’d have already been fresh and clean.”

“I spent nine hours outside doing yard work and staining the deck. I was a little too hungry to think about showering then.” Joseph pulls his shirt off, muscles flexing and biceps tensing as he throws the filthy shirt in the clothes hamper. He not-so-subtly scents the air and gives Stiles a knowing smile. “Maybe I won’t bother with a shower yet. You don’t seem to mind the smell that much.”

“Don’t get all smirky because I can appreciate your manly stink.” Stiles sticks his tongue out. “The paint stain isn’t as sexy as the sweaty Joseph scent, though, so I’m in favor of a shower before we get naked.”

“You like it when I’m smirky, though,” Joseph says innocently, prowling towards Stiles in a way that makes Stiles consider forgetting their plans for the night because shower sex sounds pretty awesome right now. Joseph’s like half a foot taller than him, so he has to tilt his head back the closer Joseph gets, which makes him feel almost like prey, in a sexy hot sort of way. “You smell so good, Stiles.” Joseph rubs his beard against Stiles’ neck and kisses his jaw before kissing him.

When they pull apart, Stiles doesn’t feel as nervous as he did. Joseph always seems to be able to calm him in a way he can’t explain, making him feel safe in a way that has nothing at all to do with werewolves or Joseph’s muscular build. Stiles licks his lips and gently pushes Joseph towards the shower. “Get cleaned up. I’m going to use this thing to make everything clean and good smelling.”

“You don’t need that to smell good.” Joseph looks at the box curiously. “Anyway, I thought you took care of that earlier?”

“I used the hardcore inside clean thoroughly douche earlier. The website I found suggested doing a gentle douche shortly before the, uh, _main act_ , though, so I wanted to make sure to do everything right.” Stiles snorts and shakes his head. “You’d think I wouldn’t be this anxious about it when I’m the one who asked you to do it to me, but it seems like the excitement has become nerves now that it’s time.”

“If you’ve decided that you’re no longer interested, we don’t have to proceed,” Joseph says, stroking Stiles’ jaw in a languid way that’s sexy yet comforting. “It’s not something I’ve particularly ever cared to explore, but your enthusiasm for it is what has me interested in trying it. There’s nothing that says it has to happen tonight or next week or even next month, though. If you’d rather wait, I can think of many other ways we can enjoy our Sinful Saturday Festivities.”

“Man, my heart must be doing crazy things because you actually called it Sinful Saturday Festivities, complete with inferred capital letters even, without the usual amused smile and accompanying eyeroll.” Stiles pats Joseph’s broad chest and is momentarily distracted by warm skin and hard muscles. When he looks back up, Joseph’s biting his lip in a deliberate attempt to not smile, which makes Stiles roll his eyes. “I want to try this with you, Joseph. It’s intrigued me since I was like thirteen and discovered free porn, but I’ve never trusted anyone enough to suggest it. We’ve been together over three years now, though, and you’ve never once judged me for any sex thing I’ve wanted to try, so I think it’s finally time to give it a go and see if it’s as hot as I think it could be.”

“I can tell you now that it’s going to be hot. For me, at least. You’re trusting me to do something that could easily hurt you, and you’re willingly making yourself vulnerable to me. I did some research last week when you brought it up, _not_ porn because that isn’t real life, and I know a little bit about what you’ll be experiencing.” Joseph might be a big, muscular werewolf, but he’s secretly a squishy teddy bear. With an edge. He’s slow to anger, far more laidback than almost everyone Stiles has ever met, but he’s incredibly strong and powerful when he _does_ reach that breaking point. Joseph smiles down at him. “It’s an incredibly intimate act, and I’m grateful that you trust me enough to share it with you.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Stiles mutters, ducking his head and grinning because Joseph’s a big dork. A romantic one, but still a dork. “Only you could turn something as kinky as anal fisting into a trust exercise for relationship intimacy.”

“It’s a talent,” Joseph says modestly. He kisses Stiles’ forehead before dragging his fingers through his shaggy black hair. It’s long enough now that Stiles can tug on it during blow jobs. Stiles has a not so secret kink for it, which might be one reason Joseph’s letting it grow out some. Joseph steps back and shoves his loose basketball shorts down, leaving him in a pair of tight white boxer-briefs that look really amazing against his tan skin. “You’re drooling, brat.”

“Shut up. You’re gorgeous, so it’s your fault.” Stiles reaches over to tug the underwear down, deliberately brushing his knuckles over Joseph’s dick in the process. Joseph wraps his fingers around Stiles’ wrist and gives him a warning look. “What? You can’t tell me you don’t enjoy that. Your body’s proof you’d be lying.”

“Don’t start something you know we aren’t going to finish.” Joseph strokes his thumb over Stiles’ wrist before letting go. “How long is that one going to take?”

“It’s just a shallow one, according to what I’ve read, so I’ll be done before you finish your shower. The sorta grosser one was earlier, hence my calling it hardcore.” Stiles wrinkles his nose at that memory. Even if he does get off majorly from this fisting thing, there’s no way it’s going to become a common part of their sex lives because the prep and stuff is a pain in the ass. Literally.

When Joseph starts the shower and steps underneath the spray, Stiles takes off his clothes and fills up the bulb with warm water. Once he’s attached the nozzle, he twists around to get down to business. He loses his balance twice, using the cabinet to remain standing as he squeezes the bulb. This one doesn’t take nearly as long as the more thorough one he’d done earlier, so he’s finished and flushing the toilet while Joseph’s still washing his hair.

Pulling himself up onto the sink counter, he enjoys the show. Joseph’s humming some old rock song, the one about being a simple man, at least Stiles thinks that’s the one, and he’s rinsing shampoo out of his hair. They don’t have any doors to their shower, the bathroom remodeled a few years before Joseph ever met him. It’s all tiled and huge with multiple shower heads and a control system that was actually updated after Stiles moved in a couple of years ago. Stiles lazily begins to jerk his dick as he watches Joseph soap himself up, admiring the muscles and nice ass that he gets to touch any time he wants.

“You know, it’s really not fair that you look that hot when you’re in your fifties. You give old men an inferiority complex,” he says, smiling when Joseph stops humming and looks over at him. “Hell, you give guys _my age_ a complex.”

“Guys your age are often busy working or playing video games instead of doing manual labor or hitting the gym every day like I do,” Joseph tells him, giving him a pointed look. Stiles just grins shamelessly because he totally used working on his dissertation as an excuse to avoid mowing earlier.

“You go to the gym for bonding time with your kids, not to bulk up, and manual labor is usually a weekend only activity,” Stiles reminds him. “Just acknowledge that you’ve got good genes that have nothing to do with the werewolf thing because I’ve seen your older brother, and he’s human.”

“Don’t look like that when you talk about Luke. It’s disturbing.” Joseph splashes water at him. “Are you finished already?”

“Yep.” Stiles pops the ‘p’ and kicks his feet a little. “That’s why I decided to enjoy the view. Your little jealous sulk over Luke is adorable, by the way, but you’re the only old man for me.” He flutters his eyelashes. “Feel free to lean over to pick up the soap if you want. That’d definitely approve my view right now. You’ve got such an amazing ass.”

“We have body wash, not soap. And it wasn’t a jealous sulk.” Joseph snorts before turning around and bending over in a way that makes Stiles whistle at him. Joseph laughs, shaking his head. “I shouldn’t encourage you, but sometimes I can’t resist.”

“That’s cause I’m irresistible.” Stiles slides off the counter and gives Joseph what he hopes is a sultry look. “I’ll be waiting for you, old man. You should hurry it up or I might have to start without you.”

“Damn brat.” The shower stops, and the sound of Joseph toweling dry soon follows.

Stiles hurries into the bedroom before he does a triumphant fistbump and booty shake. Even after dating for three years, he’s still got it. Crawling onto the bed, Stiles rests his cheek against the pillow, ass in the air, presenting himself to Joseph because he’s ready to do this. It might be a rush of false courage, but he thinks Joseph’s just calmed his nerves enough to relax and enjoy what they’re going to do together without building it up in his head to something scary.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Joseph walks around the bed and opens the drawer on the table by his side. He sits down, giving Stiles an amused look when he looks up. “I read the same website you did, kid. I’m just getting ready so this is as comfortable as possible.”

“Your inner professor is coming out, Joseph. If you start lecturing me, it’s going to take this into a decidedly different direction, you know?” Stiles watches Joseph clip his fingernails until they’re blunt and short. The gesture makes him happy in a way he can’t describe because Joseph’s taking this whole kink exploration so seriously. It means a lot, and it’s something else he loves about Joseph. How he never treats Stiles like a naïve child or does anything to make fun of him, even in a subtle way.

Joseph’s divorced, has three sons and two daughters, is still best friends with his ex-wife, has had a couple of short-term relationships since the divorce, and is confident in his own skin in a way that Stiles thinks must come with age. The fact that his longest non-married relationship happens to be with Stiles helps with some of the natural insecurities that come with such a substantial age difference. The fact that Talia has befriended Stiles to the tune of weekly lunches every Tuesdays, that Stiles has become good friends with his youngest daughter, Cora, and his eldest son, Ben, that Stiles actually gets along with the other kids, too, even if Laura and Derek live in Manhattan so he’s only really around them on holidays, and that Joseph’s managed to win Stiles’ dad over have all helped make their relationship easier.

Scott doesn’t necessarily approve since Joseph’s more than three decades older and because they did meet at college, when Stiles was an undergrad and Joseph was teaching. The fact that Stiles never actually took any of Joseph’s classes and that he’s never been one of Joseph’s students doesn’t seem to matter to Scott, but his best friend’s accepted things even if he doesn’t like it all that much. Stiles only has a few other friends, and Lydia doesn’t care who he’s fucking so long as he’s treated well whereas Kira and Malia think he’s bagged himself a hottie. Smart, good-looking, well-off, and romantic is like a lethal combination, after all, and Stiles somehow managed to find a guy that embodies all of those elements plus more.

The movement of the bed pulls him out of his thoughts. Joseph’s finished trimming his nails, and now he’s getting supplies together. “Sorry, I zoned out thinking about us,” Stiles tells him. “Sometimes, I think maybe I’m in a coma or something, and this whole world I’m living in isn’t real because it’s almost too good to be true.”

“You aren’t imagining this world, Stiles. If you were, there’d be more aliens, lots of plaid, and a lot less tragedy.” Joseph scratches his beard as he looks at him. “We’d also spend more dates playing that war game or watching superhero movies.”

“You’re probably right.” Stiles grins. “And don’t front. You’re totally addicted to the new Tomb Raider. It’s all feminism approved and shit, which always gets you going.”

“I’m not addicted to any video games,” Joseph says, tossing the new jar of special lube on the bed beside Stiles. “I merely indulge you because it makes you happy. The same way you visit art museums with me and feign interest when I slip into lecture mode.”

“I think it’s sexy when you go all art history nerd on me, especially since that’s not even your specialty.” Stiles sways slightly as he adjusts his position. “Anyway, you let me analyze crime shows, so it’s all good.”

“Yeah, it’s definitely all good. So, are you ready to get started, Stiles?” Joseph crawls onto the bed behind him and squeezes his ass cheeks. “I think I’m going to begin by sucking your cock then we’ll work on warming you up. That sound okay?”

“Hey, you went into Dr. Hale research mode, so I trust you,” Stiles says honestly. He spreads his legs more, giving Joseph enough room to move between them. The feel of Joseph’s beard against his thighs never fails to make him squirm, and tonight’s no different. When Joseph starts sucking, Stiles moves the pillow and begins rolling his hips slightly. Soon, he’s fucking Joseph’s face, groaning when Joseph swallows and slurps and takes him into his throat.

Before he can come, Joseph pulls off his dick. “You want to come now or want to wait for later?” He licks at the head of Stiles’ dick, tracing the slit with his tongue. “Or you want to try for multiples tonight?”

“Multiples sounds pretty amazing,” Stiles admits. That’s all Joseph needs to hear before he’s sucking Stiles with the goal of orgasm in mind. It doesn’t take long before Stiles tenses and spills his come into Joseph’s mouth. He takes a few shaky breaths as he keeps rolling his hips until he’s completely spent. Joseph lets his dick go and kisses his balls sloppily before straightening up.

“I think you’re relaxed enough for us to get started with the fisting prep.” Joseph slaps his ass lightly. “Get on your back, okay? From what I read, it’ll be easier for you in that position. Plus, I want to watch your face as we do this.”

“We might need a towel, too. Even porn gets pretty messy with fisting, after all.” Stiles smiles when Joseph tosses him the damp towel he’d obviously put at the bottom of the bed for this very reason. He spreads the towel out then gets on his back, shifting around until he’s comfortable. “Okay. Fist me, old man.” He waggles his eyebrows and leers, all those earlier nerves forgotten now that they’re actually doing this.

“Let’s see if you’re smirking when my fist is in your ass, brat.” Joseph blows him a kiss before putting on his glove and opening the lube, coating his fingers with it. He spreads it liberally over Stiles’ hole, working some inside him and the rim. Once that’s done, he works in two fingers, taking his time and going slow. “This is going to be a true test of your patience, you realize? I’m going to make sure you’re completely ready, not just shove my hand in and go to town.”

“You’re going to totally torture me with teasing and prep to repay me for the handcuffs incidence back in June, aren’t you?” Stiles gives Joseph a knowing look. “I remember those threats of payback when I was fucking you until you were hoarse from threatening me.”

“Would I _ever_ resort to payback months after the fact?” Joseph’s smirk is sexy and a totally confession despite his claim of innocence. Considering what they’re about to do, Stiles decides to let it drop. After all, it’s not like he won’t enjoy this kind of sensual torment anyway.

After Stiles is taking the two fingers easily, Joseph adds a third. It feels good, like regular prep when they’re going to fuck, just a little messier. The lube is a different consistency in his ass, or it feels that way, at least. He pushes down against Joseph’s hand, taking the three fingers eventually. “We’re about to power up, huh? Never had four inside me at once.”

“Do you want me to get one of the toys out? Will that help?” Joseph strokes the inside of Stiles’ thigh, rubbing circular motions on it as he pushes his fingers in deeper. “Or would you rather stick with fingers?”

“Just fingers. You’re going slow and giving me time to adjust, so it’s good.” Stiles moans. “ _Very_ good. Give me the fourth, Joseph. I think I’m ready for it.”

“I’m going to stop if I sense that you’re in pain but too stubborn to tell me or too far gone to realize,” Joseph says, pulling his fingers out and getting more lube. The three fingers go back in and the fourth slowly joins them.

“Holy fuck.” Stiles arches off the bed because, damn, that’s a tight fit. He feels full already, and there’s still a thumb to go. It takes time for him to adjust to four fingers. Joseph talks him through it, keeping him calm and relaxed while still maintaining the sexiness that’s making this really hot. The glove feels a little weird, sticking to his rim sometimes, but he understands the glove’s for his safety. Joseph refused to use just his hand, and it’s an easy compromise to make.

“You smell like you’re enjoying this a lot. It’s turning you on to be so open for me,” Joseph murmurs, voice thick with arousal, huskier than usual as he stares at Stiles’ face. “You’re taking my fingers so well. Loosening up and grasping at them, wanting more. I think you’re almost ready for my thumb, brat. You want it?”

“Yeah. Please. I want it.” Stiles nods and grips the blanket tighter, watching Joseph get more lube and carefully work the four fingers back into his hole. Two then three then four. Then there’s a pressure and a slight burning sensation, before Stiles is stretched wider than ever before. The thumb slowly joins the other fingers, nestled against Joseph’s palm. The realization that he’s feeling all of that means Joseph’s worked in that much of his hand.

“Take deep breaths for me, Stiles. I’m going to push the rest of my hand in now, then I’ll make a fist when you’re ready.” Joseph strokes his abdomen, definitely using some of that werewolf mojo to ease the discomfort Stiles is feeling. It’s not painful, not in a sharp horrible way, but it’s definitely not painless, either. It’s kind of overwhelming, like too many sensations, and it takes Stiles time to realize Joseph’s got his hand inside him. His wrist is rubbing against Stiles’ rim, his fingers curled into a fist, and it’s the most full Stiles has ever felt.

“Joseph.” Stiles reaches out, gripping Joseph’s hand tightly as he pants and shifts on the bed.

“I know. It’s too much, isn’t it?” Joseph leans down and kisses his face, tightening his fingers around Stiles’ as he slowly begins to fuck Stiles with his fist. “You’re doing so well. So beautiful for me. My beautiful boy.”

“”m not a boy,” Stiles protests, his words slurring as he whines when Joseph flexes his fingers and moves his hand to a different position. Stiles can feel his ass clenching around Joseph’s wrist, the sound of panting breaths that he realizes are his own becoming audible when he focuses. Joseph’s right. It _is_ too much.

“Shh. Don’t talk,” Joseph says, kissing under Stiles’ eyes and then nuzzling his neck. “Just stop thinking and let yourself go for me. Just feel.”

Stiles does. He stops thinking and just goes with it, rolling his hips slightly, feeling his dick throbbing as it continues. When he eventually comes, it catches him by surprise. It’s intense, the orgasm hitting him hard, and he’s not entirely sure that he doesn’t blackout for a moment. He blinks at the ceiling, breathing hard and trembling as sweat drips down his face. Joseph carefully pulls his hand out, leaving Stiles feeling empty and clenching at air. Joseph’s still hard, he realizes, but he doesn’t get a chance to say anything about it because Joseph strokes his dick a half dozen times before he’s spurting out a rope of come on Stiles’ abdomen. Another rope follows then it’s just spurts.

“I love you, brat,” Joseph whispers, leaning down to kiss him gently. Stiles murmurs _I love you, too_ against his lips but is too dazed to really formulate any coherent words. Joseph strokes his face while they kiss, then he reaches for the bottle of water he put on the nightstand earlier. He tips it against Stiles’ mouth, letting him drink some of it. “That’s good. Drink some water then close your eyes. You should try to sleep.”

“K.” Stiles yawns and closes his eyes. He can hear Joseph making noise, feels the towel getting pulled out from under him before it’s used to wipe the lube off his ass. Joseph’s mouth is warm and wet against his abdomen, his beard scraping pleasantly against his skin as he licks his come off Stiles. If he weren’t exhausted and pretty wrecked right now, he’d find it totally hot. As it is, he just pets Joseph’s hair until he moves beside Stiles and pulls him against him, holding him tight as he drifts off to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
